


would you like to come closer? (we can try it out together)

by labrnth



Series: stay with me [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Sleeve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 然後勇利發現了維克托的自慰杯。





	would you like to come closer? (we can try it out together)

**Author's Note:**

> 特典，為了補足標上r18但是沒有很r18的刊子。  
> 跟整個刊子的風格都很不搭調的全肉，大家可以放下前面很溫柔的心情看這篇。

　　下半身被褪去長褲和底褲、涼颼颼的，勇利夾緊雙腿，垂軟的性器蟄伏在稀疏的陰毛間，隨著他每下挪動身子微微晃動。

　　從後方擁住勇利的維克托朝對方的耳邊吹了一口氣，在羞澀的戀人面前「啵」一聲撬開潤滑液的蓋子、倒到另一手握著的自慰杯上頭。

　　──像這樣、把潤滑液擠到底部。

　　他伸手抓過對方拉扯著衣襬的雙手，要勇利用手掌摀著洞口微微搖晃。對方擠壓著矽膠製的柱體，濕潤羞恥的聲音細小搔刮著耳邊的空氣，讓勇利的耳朵又紅了幾分，一面支支吾吾地問他「這樣嗎？」。

　　這讓維克托愉悅地悶哼，低頭寵溺地輕吻對方面容，柔聲誇他「做得好」。他把兩隻手指戳弄成人玩具的開口，噗啾噗啾地濕滑戳弄著、讓液體被擠溢出自慰杯，又在他抽出手指時被吸進小洞裡。

　　「勇利的後面也像這個一樣，會緊緊咬住我的手指喔。」

　　大男孩聽著維克托刻意的敘述，雙眼不自覺直直勾著對方手上進進出出、富有性暗示的動作，奇妙的感覺油然而生，身上的血液朝下半身湧去、那處悄悄地在雙腿間抬起頭。

　　「不過勇利的溫暖很多，」維克托的唇齒輕輕咬上他脆弱的後頸，呢喃了一句「加上」、一面增加著手指的數量，半旋轉著指尖往小洞內更加深入。透過半透明的柱身，勇利可以看到對方在裏頭像是在尋找什麼一樣地按壓內壁，「每次我這樣做勇利的裡面就會收縮，把我的手指夾得更緊。」

　　溫暖的呼吸撲上耳畔，微微水氣染濕耳尖的絨毛。勇利茫然看對方玩弄那個緊密的穴口，一個羞恥的想法冒出腦海、讓身體燥熱了起來，他覺得自己的性器又脹大了幾分。

　　「啊啊，」對方帶著些許玩味地嘆息，側頭著他的反應。「勇利在想什麼色色的事情嗎？」

　　勇利漫漫回過神、生理反應的慾望讓他分心，扭頭緩慢對上維克托的雙眸，起唇才想說些什麼、又脹紅著臉闔上，搖搖頭低下頭去。好像看在維克托平常都對我做什麼前戲──這樣的話他說不出口。

　　維克托的喉際隨著笑意震動，喉結上下滑動著。他抽出在自慰杯裡蠕動許久的手指，部分潤滑液牽著絲，隨他抽出的舉動被帶出小洞，觸感就像平時勇利下半身分泌的腸液一樣濕黏。他要勇利自己分開雙腿，大男孩縱使覺得羞恥還是照做的。

　　「已經勃起了嗎？」

　　伸手扶住還沒完全勃發的陰莖，被拆穿的勇利瑟縮了下，性器在維克托手裡抖了抖、更加有精神地昂起。

　　維克托低聲說著「因為勇利的包皮很緊，我們先多用點潤滑液」，一面搓揉著手中那個極敏感的部位、把冰涼的液體淋在上頭。懷裡的人兒的呼吸逐急促了起來，他接手過被勇利握得溫熱的自慰杯，把小口對上前端，引導地解釋著：「像這樣推進去，勇利的好濕呢……」

　　勇利咬了咬下唇，在龜頭沒入成人玩具時沒有品嘗過的快感頓時衝擊神經，那個小洞好像要把剩下的柱身吸進去了一般吮著前端，他本能地想更深入裡頭、摩擦自己的性器。身子不自主顫抖著，勇利雙手握上替自己帶來快感的玩具，把陰莖往裡頭推、直到全數進入矽膠製的小洞。

　　「感覺如何？」

　　「好像、嗯……快出來了……」

　　自慰杯緊緊包覆著勇利的性器，他吃力喘著氣，和平時單純用手解決不同的快感陌生得可怕，他無法克制自己晃動的腰際、貪婪地想從中獲得更多撫慰。

　　維克托的聲音在恍惚的意識中斷斷續續地，呢喃著要他忍一忍、這麼早就射精有點可惜，一手覆上他的手背，引導著勇利上下嚕動那個緊緊吸吮著他的成人玩具。

　　

　　論為什麼兩個人會研究起這個成人玩具。

　　約略幾分鐘前、維克托順著驚叫他名字的嗓音從沙發裡撐起身子。那個同居兼戀人的大男孩似乎是從房裡大步跑到他身邊，還有些氣喘吁吁，舉著手上令人困擾的物體問他怎麼會有這個。

　　維克托定神細看了下勇利手中的東西，笑了起來、一面將對方往懷裡拉。對方雙頰和耳尖泛著不知是過於羞澀還是情緒激動的紅暈，讓人不自覺偷親了口，維克托在對方耳邊啄了個吻，接著若無其事地詢問怎麼了嗎？

　　「維、維克托知道這是什麼吧！？」

　　他覺得懷裡的戀人就像是發現兒子買了色情雜誌的母親，慌張地拔高嗓子希望能得到些正當的回覆。不過這一點也不煩人，他無疑喜歡看勇利談論到「性」時的措手不及和羞澀。

　　「Of course！Masturbation Sleeve！」

　　帶著笑意愉悅了聲，看勇利翻覆手中的圓柱狀物體。那東西多半是矽膠材質的，摸起來滑滑的、有點彈性可以輕輕擠壓，圓柱底部有個緊密的孔洞，勇利恍神地用手指戳了戳那個洞，想把手指塞進去，卻發現似乎有點勉強。

　　「不過我還沒用過呢──」

　　下巴抵上對方的肩膀，維克托在覆上勇利緊握著柱體的手背時壓抑不住笑意地發出淺淺輕笑。

　　而一句低沉溫柔的「勇利要陪我嗎？」隨即滑落彼此間。

　　

　　做愛總是不必什麼隆重地邀請。

　　

　　渾身燥熱地扭動著身子，勇利握著包覆自己性器的成人玩具上下套弄著，下意識挺著腰際、臀部磨蹭著維克托雙腿間腫脹的褲檔。

　　嘴邊流瀉軟軟的呻吟，下半身被自慰杯精緻的小洞刺激，陰莖在反覆的退出和進入間被緊緊吸附、濕滑的內部吮吸柱身。他想向前傾身，增加套弄的速度、更加盡心地照顧自己慾望的源處，擁著他的男人卻用大手扣上他的胸膛，不讓他脫離自己的懷裡。

　　「唔嗯、維克托……」

　　敏感的脖頸處遞來被對方舌頭舔弄的酥麻感，勇利輕叫了聲、無力靠回維克托胸前，那隻手伸進他的上衣裡，在他胸上兩邊的小點上來回撫摸，擦過尖端又捏起、拉扯著揉捏刺激。

　　另一種快感竄遍全身，勇利忍不住挺起胸膛，想要對方更多的觸碰。他的身體一下一下搖晃著，濕潤的眸子輕輕拍眨，他難耐地埋蹭在維克托頸間、討好似的舔吻對方的下巴，一面發出淺淺的喘息。

　　「可以出、出……嗯、來了嗎……」

　　對方跨間的硬度隔著褲檔小幅度頂弄著自己的私處，勇利央求地喚了聲「維克托」、向後讓後庭更加貼近對方的性器磨蹭。維克托沒有回答，只是伸手改為抓著自慰杯進行活塞運動，對方的力度比自己還大，內壁被擠壓、脹得生痛的陰莖被咬得更緊。

　　「呼嗯、啊……我忍不住、唔……」

　　加速的抽插讓快感不斷堆積著、麻痺腦袋，鈴口的癢意不斷暗示射精的前兆，他扭動著身體、大口喘著氣，直到達到臨界點的瞬間，嘴邊流瀉出輕細的尖叫──

　　濕黏的熱度從體內被擠壓出來，精液從尿道裡推擠射出，強烈的快感讓腦海頓時空白，勇利緊繃的肩膀顫抖著，用力把剩下的稠液全排出。維持了幾秒鐘，他依戀著方才射精的快感、癱倒在維克托身上，讓對方抽開套在自己垂軟性器上的成人玩具。

　　濁白的體液流出，染濕身下的沙發，維克托的喉嚨發出滿足的悶笑，寵溺地輕撫著勇利的頭髮。

　　「如何？很舒服吧？」

　　男人的嗓音低沉，有些色氣。

　　勇利側過身子對上對方的視線，迎合地靠上去摩娑彼此唇瓣。柔軟的親吻、描繪著乾澀的唇形，維克托的手指掠過他的背，摸索著脊椎的形狀，戳壓著蝴蝶骨之間的軟肉，舌尖溫柔地伸進閉合的雙唇間掃過門齒。

　　然後微微分開，卻又靠得很近。

　　維克托在能感受得到勇利呼吸的距離用氣聲說了一句「把嘴巴打開」，咬字模糊。

　　大男孩乖乖地啟唇，對方也隨即貼上來、平滑的竄進口腔內糾纏。濕潤的舌頭掠奪著空氣，頂弄著上顎的軟骨，勇利覺得腦袋又頓了起來，雙臂攀上維克托頸肩無力地吻著，不時漏出嗯嗚的喘息。

　　彼此舌葉摩擦，唾液攪和在一塊兒，勇利不自覺貼上對方的身體輕蹭，軟呼呼地在唇齒交疊間嗔了聲「維克托」，對方依依不捨地退開、眨了眨眼看他，等他接續剩下的話語。

　　「維克托不做嗎……？」勇利巧克力色的濕潤眼眸中勾勒著維克托朦朧的身影，臀部在跨間若有似無摩擦著，一面嘆息著「還好硬……」。

　　維克托敏了敏唇，瞇起眸子道出句「Wow」的讚嘆，愉悅地靠上去又啾了一口，晃了晃手上的自慰杯。

　　「嗯……我想我應該也來試試看這個？」

　　這個主意讓勇利不是很滿意，維克托看著對方略為不悅的鼓起腮幫子，用還沒從情慾中恢復的聲音沙啞黏膩地說「不行」，一邊伸手奪過那個成人玩具。

　　「我不會讓維克托用這個的、」他隻手壓上維克托肩頭撐起身子，搖了搖頭嘀咕著，「太舒服了。而且維克托有我的、唔。」

　　勇利小心翼翼讓後庭抵上已經撐出個帳篷的褲檔，扭著臀部胡亂磨蹭著，雙頰泛著誘人的潮紅，他湊上維克托的臉頰，伸出舌頭親暱地舔了舔，模樣和發情無差。

　　維克托的手指在沒有意識到的時候撫上晃動的雙臀，捏了捏軟肉便滑進臀縫間按壓不斷收縮的小穴，撬開溫暖的長壁。

　　勇利發出軟軟的呻吟，聽對方的呼吸變得急促，「小豬豬都是在那裡學會這些東西的？」

　　後庭裡的手指來回攪動、戳弄著，下半身生理地濕潤了起來，分泌的腸液纏上指間，他埋在維克托脖頸處不安分地扭著身軀，想要對方趕緊摸索到最為敏感的那個點，或者增加手指的數量、讓後穴能被更加填滿也好。

　　「裡面好像要融化了呢。」

　　指尖在蠕動的腸壁上摩娑著，勇利一開一合收縮著後庭，想把維克托的手指再往裡頭吸一些，在對方抽出手指用黏液塗抹穴口時焦躁地叫了聲，「嗯、不……還要、唔嗯……」

　　男人拍了下他的臀肉，讓在維克托身上磨蹭的身體安分下來，很快又撬開括約肌伸進柔軟的腸道裡按壓前列腺。

　　直白戳弄前列腺讓射精感頓時湧現，勇利咬了咬下唇，想伸手撫慰下半身已經冒出點點體液的性器卻又覺得不和對方一起洩出有些可惜。從身體內部湧出的快感讓他的理智糊成一片，明明才剛發洩過一次卻還是覺得不滿足，他扭動腰肢，想要那點再被按壓幾下，又挺立起的性器隨著他的擺動在空氣中一晃一晃地，把些許液體蹭到維克托的上衣上。

　　「進來嘛……」

　　「勇利總是那麼自私呢。」

　　維克托憐愛地把親吻印上大男孩濕潤的眼角，撫上對方的陰莖滑動套弄著，肆意的手指退出後庭、拉開自身褲頭的拉鍊並扯下底褲，碩大的分身隨即彈出，灼燙的熱度底上勇利濕得氾濫的穴。

　　感受到確切的溫度讓勇利忍不住滿意地悶哼，不等維克托說些什麼便急著想向下坐，勃發的性器顫抖著哭泣、狹窄的縫隙努力吞吐進圓潤的前端。較平均粗長的陰莖抹平著那處的皺褶、逐撐開腸道，勇利在對方的前端全沒入體內時停下動作，吃力地重重喘息。

　　「唔、太大了……」

　　維克托捧著對方的臀部輕輕揉捏，柔軟的觸感在手裡的觸感甚好，他揚起嘴角要對方不要急，笑著邊說「下面的小嘴好貪吃」，指尖纏上兩人交合的地方按壓、舒緩緊緊縮起的小穴。

　　大男孩傾身側頭把鼻尖埋進維克托耳朵下方的一小塊皮膚裡，轉移注意力地嗅聞著對方身上的氣味，古龍水和洗髮精的香氣、混著些許汗水的氣味，他放軟身子、緩慢地沉下下半身。

　　「嗯……」

　　在維克托的性器全進入勇利體內時，彼此滿足地輕嘆。

　　勇利小心翼翼抬起自己的腰、再向下坐，反覆動作。怒漲的性器在體內逐順利抽插著，他搖動腰肢，抽出時似排泄的快感和隨即填滿時的滿足交錯著，所有感覺刺激著神經、竄得四肢百骸麻痺。  
　　喉際順著一下一下的頂弄流出舒服的嗯唔，維克托的單隻手扶上他的側腰，另一隻手握著下身早已濕得一蹋糊塗的性器，勇利借著挺動身子在溫暖的掌心裡磨蹭，前後被服侍得極好。很快的、為了尋求更加甜美的快感，他增加了搖晃身體的速度，努力想讓在後庭裡肆亂的陽具能每下準確得輾上前列腺。

　　男人微笑看著在自己身上胡亂發情的戀人，伸出食指、讓每次勇利挺動腰部能擦過鈴口，拇指在龜頭上打著圈子，把漏出的透明體液均勻抹在上頭，看起來濕潤而色情。敏感的尖端被蹭過，勇利發出滿足的嘆息，射精感愈是劇烈，卻又有什麼不對讓他遲遲無法排洩。

　　「維克、托也……唔，動一下嘛……」

　　已經不知道晃動身子是為了被填滿抑被撫慰，勇利焦急地讓對方的性器在體內抽送，靠上去再次撒嬌得吮吻著維克托的臉龐、下巴、和喉結。

　　「比較喜歡這個嗎？」

　　輕輕向上頂了下，像是在刻意強調埋在大男孩體內的傢伙。頂端頓時又摩擦到敏感的前列腺，勇利驚叫了聲，胡亂點著頭，黏膩地喊著喜歡、好喜歡，不安分地扭著身體想要更多的觸碰。

　　頓時視角顛了過來，維克托按著勇利的肩膀讓他翻身倒到沙發上，低頭吻了吻他的唇誇讚他「好乖」，接著抬起他的腿大力得操幹起來。

　　腸壁擠壓著維克托的性器，每回他要抽出再進入時又貪婪得把他吮得更緊。維克托把下半身先暫歇退出對方的身體，調整了角度再狠狠得插入，讓每次抽插都能撞上勇利體內的敏感點。

　　身下的大男孩發出愉悅的尖叫，抓在他肩膀上的雙手胡亂摳著、用力得像是要嵌進他的皮膚，留下紅色的痕跡。維克托感覺到對方的後庭又緊了些，柔軟濕滑地絞著性器、暗示著高潮的來臨，他悶哼著增加抽送的力道和速度，聽對方挑撥慾望的呻吟。

　　「啊、嗯嗯……唔嗯……」挺立的陰莖隨著撞擊在腹部拍打著，勇利忍不住挺起腰，央求安慰前面溢出黏稠液體的性器。「前面也要……再、嗯……」

　　才碰上下半身、濕滑地撥弄了一兩下，大男孩便發出高潮的呻吟，在仍套弄的大手裡射出濃稠的精液。他渾身舒服地發顫，腸壁擠壓著在自身體內的陰莖，他感覺到那伙兒跳動了下、隨即維克托也洩了出來，灼燙的白濁朝著更深處射出。

　　兩人的性器斷斷續續排出精液，彼此沉浸在射精的快感裡，重重喘息。

　　

　　「好舒服……」

　　勇利放鬆了身子，疲憊地細聲囁嚅。高潮的發洩讓他充實得滿足，維克托在他體內緩慢抽動了下才從他溫暖的腸壁裡退了出來，一面在勇利耳邊輕輕啄吻。

　　還沒習慣空虛的小穴一下一下瑟縮著，想吞吐留在裏頭的體液卻還是漏出了些，精液混著黏稠的透明液體滴落，滑過在大腿處。勇利側過頭來捕捉對方的嘴唇，他慵懶地伸出舌頭舔著直到維克托的唇瓣因自己的唾液而濕潤。

　　「滿足了嗎？」

　　男人環上對方的腰際，勇利的體溫總是偏高，恰好得讓人依戀。對方發出細微的悶哼，任由維克托的指尖撫過他的身體、再將他橫抱起，他知道維克托是打算把他抱到浴室去清洗的。

　　勇利緊縮在維克托懷裡，乖巧地抱著對方的脖頸，狹窄的走廊上，他被對方的腳步和起伏弄得一顛一顛的，疲倦正褪去自己的四肢，留在自己後庭裡的精液忽然黏得讓他有些不適。

　　被放進浴缸時微笑著的男人忽然開口：「小豬豬滿足了，那麼要換我了。」

　　他盯著對方俐落解開襯衫的鈕扣，白皙的皮膚和好看的腹肌不禁讓他嚥了嚥唾液，下半身又不爭氣地抬起頭。

　　

　　反正夜還長得很。


End file.
